More Than Once
by Tania-R
Summary: Sheppard Drabble: 'There are no curtains in my room.'..... What does he want to hide? Has been extended into a Drabble sort of series. Very much Sheyla, WeirMcKay later on. Everyone is involved but mainly John and Teyla. It is Matin not Martin!
1. Chapter 1

**Sheppard drabble **

Musings of a handsome Lt. Colonel one early morning in the Pegasus Galaxy.

* * *

6.45am 

Atlantis is humming, the sun shines in through the windows, there are no curtains in my room.

I wonder if there are living creatures with eyes out their in the ocean, that witnessed what happened in this bedroom… last night.

If they did.

Teyla would be pissed. She seems a little exhausted at the moment. Lying on my bare chest, I can still feel her panting a little. Her eyes are closed, she is still a sleep.

I am the one who is usually huffing and puffing after our sessions in the gym, she never breaks a sweat.

I made sure she did last night, in my arms. She isn't the only one who has the power to make others breathless.

I made her scream. It scared me at first. Teyla is not the vocal type, but then again it was her first time. It still scared me, until I realised I was not hurting her.

I hope it didn't wake any body up. Or I would have hadto answer certain uncomfortable question, as to why do I have a certain Athosian beauty in my bed?

Well why thehell not? I would think it was obvious there was something going on between us since day one.

Every night I would groan in bed trying not to think of her between my legs, and last night I didn't have to. She was there.

Oh I can feel her stirring. She is starting to wake up. She is pressing against a part of my anatomy that is starting to grow.

Those eyes look up and deep into mine. She wants to, again... alright then.

As she cries when I take her a second time, I realise…..

I really do need some curtains in my bedroom.

FIN

* * *

Please do review and tell me what you think. This my first time at a drabble... 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I have decided to continue this to add Teyla's point of view (more or less). This would have taken place the next night. I am thinking about turning this into a drabble series. I will need your input as in, would you like me to continue and what you would like to see. So please do tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teyla**

**The Second Night.**

I scream as I wake to find a large but elegant hand placed on my abdomen. I follow with my eyes the length of the arm attached to the hand, to the broad shoulders, square line jaw and then to the startling green eyes that gaze at me with concern. John Sheppard quickly glances to where his hand is placed, looks back up again then gently removes it. He removes it by sliding it against her womb and not directly lifting the offending hand. She hears him apologise. "I didn't mean to scare you darling."

She didn't mean to scream, honestly she didn't. She is not used to having a man in her bed. Yesterday was the first time. The novelty or the pain had not worn off yet. She has a few bruises here and there. One on her upper thigh, lower back and arms. She had noticed this while she was in the shower. So had John who was in the shower with her.

She smiles at him to reassure him that everything was ok and the scream was just a knee jerk reaction. She would just have to get used to waking up with the Colonel in her bed. He smiles back at her, satisfied that the shock she experienced at seeing him now had dissipated, he replaced his hand back to its original spot. She hears him say "I love you Teyla Emmagan" and feels the tips of his noise and mouth on her carotid.

This time she wants to take control. She flattens him back onto the soft bed. The shimmering light of the moon shadowing her bare breasts against the side wall.

As she takes, what she needs, and gives what he wants.. ---Elizabeth Weir covers Rodney's eyes and hauls him away from the balcony and the peep show John and Teyla are now providing and curses under her breath "John Matin Sheppard you seriously need curtains in your bedroom!"

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dr Carson Beckett

**Secrets **

He sat back in his chair and smiled. He had a talk with Teyla a moment ago and was giving himself a good pat on the back about the way he had handled the situation. Lt. Colonel Sheppard had come to see him earlier in the day. This was nothing out of the ordinary. In fact it did not worry Carson any more to see the military commander in the infirmary. He was there so often the nurses always kept one bed free just for him!

He had thought the Colonel was after some pain killers or just something to help him sleep, but when he started talking about a Pap exam, Carson thought the stress had finally gotten to him. It was only at the end of the conversation he realised that he was not talking about himself but was talking about Teyla! Carson was indeed surprised to say the least, usually men run a mile when it comes to women's 'personal' problems. He had asked the good Doctor to talk to Teyla about having a Pap smear. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain to Teyla why it was now necessary for her to have one let alone telling her what it was.

Carson had just informed him to bring Teyla to the infirmary and he would do the rest. This issue was obviously bothering John because he had hugged Carson just before he left.

He had spoken to Teyla in his office. The poor girl was frightened out of her wits! When Carson had mentioned 'sexually active' she thought he was referring to her Wraith gene and some kind of mutated activation! He physically had to stop Teyla from running out of the room and reassure her it was not that at all.

They had a long talk, and in the end Teyla expressed her gratitude in the usual Athosian way by embracing and connecting her forehead with Carson.

Teyla walked out of the infirmary felling a lot more relaxed and calm. She initially had been very worried when John had led her by the hand to the infirmary, but now she realised why, and was truly appreciative for the kind and considerate men in her life.

As she turned the corridor she noticed the Atlantis bulletin board. Someone had left a message for her.

TEYLA EMMAGAN

Meet me on the balcony

On the second level

Come alone.

TBC


End file.
